


Drabble Dump

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

_01 - To The You Who Made Me_

He hates seeing his back. He doesn’t know why.

He hates watching him walk further ahead. He doesnt’t know why.

But each time it happens, he feels like he’s drowning. That same sensation when he’s washed with anxiety and his mind just  _stops._ His face contorts, his body shakes, and everything feels wrong and not right and— he gasps for air, trying to calm himself.

He trusts him. 

Of course he does.

Of course he trusts the person who taught him to be open. The person who shaped him to be what he is now — someone who cared enough to reach out to him.

He knows, he’ll never leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

_02\. Call My Name, I’ll Call Yours_

“Yuki.”

He loves Natsuki’s voice. Low and soothing, always laced with quiet affection. It’s different, how he says his name. A tone only reserved for him, for when they’re alone.

“Yuki… Yuki, Yuki…”

Natsuki says his name a lot. Not that he minded. Years without anyone calling him so personally, it became such a novel feeling to hear his name called that way. But with Natsuki…

“Yuki,” he murmured against his ear.

It was an amazing feeling all together. His voice, his lips against skin. Everything drove him crazy, unable to think, unable to move. just left there, guard lowered, to revel in the sensation.

“Natsuki…”


End file.
